It is well known to fold such items as maps, brochures, advertisements, business schedules, entertainment listings, general information, and the like into smaller units to facilitate storing, carrying and/or mailing them.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,350 to Eubank discloses a map folded into zig-zag increments to form map portions or segments that can be turned like pages in a book.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,615 to Sharp, Jr. discloses a map folded in accordion or concertina fashion to a size enabling it to be placed in an envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,686 to Morse discloses a plurality of leaves foldably joined together in the form of an elongated, accordion folded strip, which is attached to the spine of book-like covers. The leaves can be turned like pages in a book or be completely unfolded to provide a panoramic view of the subject matter displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,773 to Gaetano discloses a map folded into a book-form and mounted between book covers. Folding of the map requires a minimum of four lateral folds and a minimum of seven longitudinal folds to provide a minimum of three double leaves with a central leaf which, when pulled out, creates an extended center fold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,171 to Cherry discloses a TV program guide and advertising medium with sheets printed on both sides and multiple lateral fold lines to provide a magazine shaped article when the sheets are completely folded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,763 to Shacklett, Jr. discloses a sheet having multiple longitudinal and horizontal, parallely spaced fold or score lines defining a plurality of rectangularly shaped panels which are folded in increasing overlapping relationship to form an information folder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,553 to Nickerson discloses a printed map sheet having a plurality of longitudinal and horizontal fold lines defining a plurality of panels, one corner panel of which is secured to a cover. The sheet is first folded accordion style to form an elongated strip which, in turn, is folded accordion style to fit within a match book type cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,024 to Lein discloses a foldable sheet having a plurality of longitudinal and horizontal fold lines defining a plurality of panels, which are folded over one another in an interlocking arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,902 to Kosmori discloses a combined map and information brochure, one side edge of the map being secured to the spine of a brochure. The map is accordion folded to fit within the covers of the brochure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,898 to McDonald, et.al. discloses a sheet having a plurality of longitudinal and horizontal fold lines defining a plurality of segments. Two of the segments at diagonally opposed corners are stiff portions. The sheet is folded accordion or concertina style first along the longitudinal fold lines then along the horizontal fold lines to provide a folded sheet contained between the stiff portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,761 to McDonald, et.al. discloses a sheet having a plurality of longitudinal and horizontal fold lines defining a plurality of segments. Two of the segments at diagonally opposed corners are stiff portions, one of the stiff portions having an extending edge area. When the sheet is folded accordion or concertina style first along the longitudinal fold lines then along the horizontal fold lines, the folded sheet is contained between the stiff portions with the extending edge area protruding beyond the folded sheet so that the folded article can be placed in a binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,021 to McDonald discloses a sheet having a plurality of longitudinal and horizontal fold lines defining a plurality of segments. Two of the segments at diagonally opposed corners are stiff portions, which are larger than the remaining segments. When the sheet is folded accordion or concertina style first along the longitudinal folds then along the horizontal folds, the folded sheet is contained between the enlarged stiff portions, which enable them to be grasped with opposite hands and unfold the folded sheet in a single movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,705 to Dahlquist discloses a multiweb, perforated folded product or magazine insert having a plurality of webs which can be roll folded, Z-folded, accordion folded, fan folded, plow folded or combinations of these fold to fit within a magazine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,763 to Perttuman, et.al. discloses article having two sets of fold lines so that the article is first folded concertina style along a first set of fold lines and then folded concertina style along a second set of fold lines transverse to the first set of fold lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,905 to Wilen discloses a plurality of booklets-interconnected end to end to form a TV guide book strip, the pages of which are provided with horizontal perforations so that the top and bottom of each page can be separated from one another.
As can be seen, the foregoing patents employ a series of folding techniques that are cumbersome and generally include at least one series of accordion or concertina folds. When paper is subjected to accordion or concertina folding, it has a tendency to retain the memory of its fold. Consequently, when such paper is unfolded, it attempts to spring back to its folded condition making it unwieldy to handle and difficult to access the information that may printed on it.